


Book Commentary: The Landry News

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [54]
Category: The Landry News
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The Landry News

  * Starting the book off with the First Amendment to the US Constitution must mean that freedom of speech (in particular) is going to be a Big Thing.
  * OK, the dad’s apparently out of the picture, and Cara and her mom just moved. I’m guessing messy divorce?
  * What’s the deal with this teacher Mr. Larson?
  * OK, his “open classroom” thing sounds interesting, but how far does the no structure to the teaching have to go before it just turns into the kids just not doing anything?
  * No, but those huge mounds of newspaper clippings all over to the wall sound like a fire hazard. And they’re already a falling hazard. Not to mention the piles of books everywhere (which technically I’m guilty of doing in my bedroom)…
  * Cara is starting her own newspaper… This should be interesting…
  * And suddenly I’m remembering this vaguely inspiring me to suggest the class newspaper for my fifth grade class with the teacher I had the last three years of elementary school, after reading the book the summer before fifth grade.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
